The Dragon, The Snake and The Hawk
by Fragile-Eyelash
Summary: Ron is dead having died for Hermione. Hermione is an anigamus and is black-mailed. Warning Rape, Violence and Smut
1. Coming Back

The Dragon, The Snake and The Hawk  
  
Coming Back  
  
Hermione Granger sat looking out the window of the train. She watched the trees, sky, and grass roll by. She was thinking about everything that had happened in her 6th year. Ron had died saving her from the killing curse. That memory brought a sharp pain to her chest. It had taken four months to finally stop crying herself to sleep. She still had nightmares about that night. Tears rolled freely down her cheeks now. She missed him so much. Harry blamed her, Ron's parents blamed her, thought they said they didn't. They did though, it was in their eyes. In everyone's eyes.   
  
She looked to the door to see someone watching her. It took a moment for it to register who it was. * Draco Malfoy* she thought. Ironically, they had become friends just after Ron's death. For Draco had also lost someone special in the war, his mother.  
  
"Care if I sit down?" He asked  
  
"No." Hermione answered shaking her head. He came and sat beside her, gently wiping away a few stray tears.  
  
"How was your summer Mya? He asked taking her hand.  
  
"Bleak, I'm sorry I didn't answer your last letter I was sick and then I realized I hadn't even started on the summers homework." She said tiredly. "How was yours?"  
  
"Lonely, Crabbe and Goyle came a few times. That helped some. But between visits and your letters there wasn't anything to do. Except homework. I still can't believe they gave us homework after all that had happened." He said shaking his head.  
  
"Do you know who made Head Boy and Head Girl?" Hermione asked suddenly.  
  
"Potter and some Ravenclaw girl. Why weren't you chosen?"  
  
"I didn't want it. I have enough to think about already. Dumbledore did grant me a room away from everyone. And their accusing eyes." She was near tears again.  
  
Draco brushed a lone tear off her cheek. "Don't think about them, they weren't there. They don't know what happened."  
  
"You weren't there either." She said trying to smile and failing miserably.  
  
"I took the time to listen didn't I?" He replied. Hermione looked out at the setting sun.  
  
"We'll be there soon." She said plainly. Draco looked out the window and at his watch.  
  
"You should change. I'll look for you when we disembark okay?" Draco said looking at her.  
  
"Okay, see you then." Hermione answered. She changed quickly and ran brush through her hair. She had just finished when the train stopped. She walked out on the platform and looked around for Draco.  
  
"Hermione!" She turned to see Neville Longbottom smiling at her.  
  
"Oh, hello Neville. Have you seen," She spotted him "Gotta go talk to you later!" She said smiling and waving. *I've become a good actress, fooling everyone into thinking I'm happy. Well, except for Draco.* She thought to herself.  
  
Hermione and Draco walked side by side silently to the carriages with Crabbe and Goyle behind. Draco opened the door for Hermione and she stepped in and sat. Draco sat next to her with Crabbe and Goyle across. They rode to the castle in silence and upon reaching their destination Draco helped Mya down. *This is the first time I've ever seen the thestrals.* She thought. She suddenly had another thought.  
  
"Draco, have you heard from your father?" She whispered. Draco frowned and shook hi head.  
  
"No, I haven't." The tone of his voice made Hermione regret asking about it.  
  
When they entered the Great Hall, they separated and Hermione sat between Lavender and Neville. Ginny and Harry sat as far away from her as they could. Of all the Weaslys, Ginny was the only one who openly blamed her. Hermione sighed, nothing was going to be the same.  
  
"Hermione!" Lavender said excitedly, "Have you seen the latest Teen Witch Magazine? *Well one thing is the same at least* Hermione thought.  
  
"No Lavender, I haven't, why?" She automatically knew she'd regret that one.  
  
"It had the best new dresses for the Yule Ball! It has the prettiest red dress that would look really darling on you!" Lavender said smiling. Hermione smiled back *Good old Lavender. Hey wait.*  
  
"Yule Ball? What Yule Ball?" Hermione asked  
  
  
  
"Didn't you hear? The Prefects, and the Head Boy and Head girl all decided on it! Really Hermione you should pay more attention to these things." Lavender scolded  
  
"Why? What's the point?" Hermione said tiredly. The Sorting Ceremony was beginning.  
  
"I'll tell you after the ceremony. My cousin is being sorted today, she's ever so cute. Her name is Rose, but we all call her Rosie." Lavender said happily.  
  
When the Sorting Ceremony was over ( Rosie was in Gryffindor, figure that), Lavender again turned to Hermione.  
  
"As, I was saying, there's going to be a Yule Ball, and you should pay attention to these   
  
things because it will help your social life! Who will you go with since Ron isn't here? No matter, I'll find someone for you." Lavender said not knowing how much she had wounded Hermione with her words. Hermione felt angry at Lavender for her careless words, then thought it was just Lavender being Lavender. That still didn't take away the pain in her heart. She ate next to nothing and spoke even less.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore bid them all goodnight and they all exited. Hermione broke away from everyone else and walked towards her room trying to remember the directions Dumbledore had sent her. She finally found it and looked around. It was a good sized room with a queen sized bed, desk, bedside table and couch in front of a fireplace. * Dear Professor Dumbledore* she thought. She turned a know that she thought as to her closet. It turned out to be a small bathroom. *This is almost as good as being Head Girl.* she thought pleased. She got ready for bed and slide between the cool sheet. She fell asleep almost instantly. 


	2. Classes Begin

Chapter Two- Classes Begin.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, you'll have to forgive my laziness *blush* but for those of you who have waited here is my next chapter  
  
**Special thanks to**  
  
monk surf, Riley 26, and darkmoon-on-dragon wings, for reviewing!  
  
Hermione woke up feeling much better then she had in a long while. Why, she wasn't sure, but she did. She took a bath and got dressed. She brushed her hair and put on some light makeup. Grabbing her bag of books she went out the door. She entered the Great Hall and saw she was early. Only a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were there. No Gryffindors and only Crabbe, Goyle and Draco were seated at the Slytherin table. Draco spotted her and waved her over. She smiled and walked over to him  
  
"Hey sleep well Mya? You look nice." Draco said and Hermione blushed slightly.  
  
She smiled "Yes I did and thank you for the compliment."  
  
"Oh no here comes the bane of my existence." Draco groaned. Hermione looked up to see Pansy Parkinson walking toward the table. Glaring at Hermione she said rudely,  
  
"What is she doing here Drakkie?"  
  
"It's Draco and she is here at my request." Draco answered coldly. More students began pouring in and Hermione decided it was time to go.  
  
"Hey I'll see you later Dray." Hermione said rising.  
  
"It's Draco remember mudblood?" Pansy said sneering.  
  
"Shut up Pansy you cow!" Draco growled. "Talk to you later Mya." He said pleasantly smiling. Hermione laughed and walked to the Gryffindor table. *She looks so pretty* He thought. He shook his head and turned his attention to his breakfast.  
  
Hermione sat at the end of the table beside Parvarti. Parvarti smiled but didn't say anything She was too busy listening to Lavender ramble on about her trip to Sweden over the summer. Hermione listened half-heartedly. Her mind was drifting to places unknown, until Professor McGonagall started passing out schedules. Transfiguration with Ravenclaw, Herbology with Slytherin, Astronomy with Hufflepuffs and Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin again**. *Hmmmm…* She thought, * At least I get to see Draco twice* She glanced at the rest of the schedule.  
  
"Yuck Slytherin twice in one day and then Double Potions with Snape! Ugh, some great first day back!" Lavender griped. Hermione laughed shaking her head.  
  
"Shut up Hermione, not al of us have boyfriends in Slytherin we care to see!" Lavender teased.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend! We're just friends! Ask him!!" Hermione protested.  
  
"No thanks! I'd rather not. Pansy might sit on me!" Lavender exclaimed.  
  
"Care to repeat that brown?" Pansy said glowering. Lavender gulped.  
  
"Not really, no." She said trying to act calm.  
  
'That's what I thought. I'll let you go for now, but watch out I might not be so charitable next time." Pansy growled walking away. When she was out of earshot; Lavender, Parvarti and Hermione started laughing.  
  
"Her be charitable?" Parvarti said between laughs.  
  
"That'll be the day Hell freezes over!" Lavender gasped.  
  
*This will definitely be a good year* Hermione thought.  
  
Hermione was on her was from Transfiguration to Herbology, when she heard footsteps behind her, sure enough it was Draco.  
  
"Are stalking me now?" She asked playfully.  
  
"Oh yes, you caught me." He said holding his hands up. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Where are Goyle and Crabbe?" She asked  
  
"Probably raiding the kitchen before Herbology." He said shaking his head.  
  
"Well, I suppose you can walk with me." She said faking arrogance  
  
Draco arched an eyebrow. "Why are you in such a good mood? Yesterday you were all weepy and shit," He said.  
  
"How eloquent." Hermione said. "I'm not sure why, but you know I am." She said shrugging.  
  
"Come one let's go!" She said turning and Draco joined her by her side.  
  
"So do you know when the first trip to Hogsmeade will be?" Draco asked.  
  
"The second weekend in October I think." Hermione said.  
  
"Cool." He said. They didn't get to talk much more when they reached Greenhouse 4 , because as soon as they entered they were instructed to put safety coats , gloves and goggles on.  
  
"Now then class, today we will be working with spurting Snapdragons. As harmless as they seem they are quite dangerous. Their spit is extremely toxic, which is why I have given you charmed goggles to keep you all from going blind. Can anyone tell me another defense mechanism and what they are used for?" Professor Sprout asked.   
  
Draco and Hermione exchanged glances and Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Does anyone else know?" Professor Sprout asked. Draco stifled a snort, but couldn't keep the smile off his face. Hermione hit his arm lightly with her free hand.  
  
"Yes Ms. Granger.?" Sprout asked upon seeing no other hands go up.  
  
"Spurting Snapdragons are used in part in potions. Their roots are used for relief from toothaches. Also they have six spiky teeth for ripping open their prey, making them carnivorous.." Hermione said.  
  
"Wonderful! 15 points for Gryffindor. Now goggles and gloves on? Good, now we are going to be trimming the brown leaves off them and picking the bright red petals and repotting them, in that order. They might be a wee bit difficult to handle so have fun and be careful!" Sprout said cheerily unveiling the table to reveal angry, squirming snapdragons.  
  
Hermione was the first to pick one up and begin trimming the leaves. Draco followed her lead and soon the whole class followed him. Neville's sank its fangs into his gloved hand making him scream and drop it. Hermione looked over and saw Neville dancing around trying to keep from getting his ankles bit. Soon the whole class was roaring with laughter. Harry finally took pity on him and picked up the squirming plant only to get sprayed. Harry handed Neville his plant back and wiped the toxin from his goggles. Hermione smiled and shook her head. The rest fo the class [passed without incident. Towards the end Professor Sprout announced she wanted an 8 inch report over Spurting Snapdragons. Everyone but Hermione groaned. Draco turned to Hermione,  
  
"Do you want to meet after dinner and work on homework?" He asked.  
  
"Sure. The library?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded  
  
"That would be the best place I would think." He said cheekily. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Okay sounds like a plan. See you in Care of Magical Creatures, or lunch probably." She said. Draco snorted  
  
"Lunch probably since it comes first." He said laughing at her absent-mindedness.   
  
"Shut up Drakkie1" Hermione teased. * Am I flirting? Yes!* Draco gave her a mock annoyed look.  
  
"It's Draco and Mr. Malfoy to you!" He teased back.  
  
"Whatever." Hermione said laughing. They finished putting everything away and headed to their next class. 


	3. In The Library and Beyond

In the Library and Beyond.  
  
Hermione entered the library and looked around for Draco. She didn't se him. She hadn't spoken to him since Herbology. *He had better not have forgotten* She thought. She picked a table toward the back, away from everyone. She sat down and took out everything she needed and went to look for the books she would need to work. When she came back Draco was sitting at her table already working on his homework. She set her books down.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Hermione asked  
  
"The door." He answered not looking up.  
  
"Funny. How'd you know where I was?" She asked sitting.  
  
"I recognized your bag." He looked up. "Why?"  
  
"Just curious is all." She said. *God he has beautiful gray-blue eyes*  
  
"Are you okay Mya?" He asked putting his hand on hers. *His hands are so smooth and strong* She shivered.   
  
"I…I…I….I'm fine." She said beginning her work.  
  
"You sure?" He asked concernedly. Hermione nodded without looking up. They worked in silence. *Finally done.* She thought stretching. She looked at Draco to see him drinking her stretch in. She dropped her arms and started putting away her things.  
  
Draco finished not lone after her and saw she was still there. She was debating about whether or not she wanted him to go walking with her. She saw him staring at her staring at him.  
  
"Mya do you wanna go outside?" He asked. Hermione blinked.  
  
"No, I don't think I do." She said changing her mind. *I'd rather change* She thought.  
  
"Oh okay. Se you then." He said rising and leaving. Hermione felt bad. *Oh well*. She picked up her bag and walked to her room. She changed clothes, putting on jeans, a red sleeveless V-neck shirt and a black jacket. She walked outside, breathing in the cool, crisp air. She walked to a secluded spot and kneeled. She closed her eyes and concentrated.   
  
It started slow, it was did, the change that took her from girl to hawk. She opened her eyes and stretched her wings. She flapped them once twice and tried to fly and fell. She had learned to fly somewhat over the summer. She hopped to a pile of rocks. Jumping from rock to rock, she made it too the top of them. Spreading her wings she jumped and flapped her wings simultaneously. She failed the first three times and the fourth she got it and took off. She flew higher and higher until she was above the forest. She dived down pulling up before she hit the ground. She flew and did acrobatic tricks for nearly an hour before she came in for a landing. She flew to where she had changed before and concentrated on coming back. Always it was more painful and slower.  
  
*Finally* She thought as she stood.  
  
"So this is why you didn't want to take a walk." A voice said.  
  
"Who's there?" Hermione called looking. A Boy with hair black as a raven's wing and eyes so blue they were almost violet emerged.  
  
"What do you want Eric?" Hermione demanded angrily. Eric Nightwing of Ravenclaw smirked. Eric was a pure-blooded asshole. *He should have been in Slytherin* Hermione often thought. He was a year ahead of her. Eric was known for using girls and leaving them heart-broken.   
  
"Nothing much, just your cooperation." Eric said.  
  
Hermione glared "What do you mean?"  
  
"I'll bet no one else know about you being an anigamus. Which makes you illegal and therefore subject to expulsion**." He said smiling cruelly. "So, what I propose is a trade." He paused looking at her.  
  
"What kind of a trade?" She asked him impatiently. Eric grinned evilly and looked her up and down before saying,  
  
"You for your secrecy." He said smoothly.  
  
"What?!!!" She exclaimed angrily.  
  
"You be mine and I keep your precious secret." He answered licking his lips.  
  
"Never." She said stalking away. Eric frowned and went after her. He grabbed her arm.  
  
"You forget to whom you speak! I can make your life and a living hell and maybe even get Draco out of 'our' way." He whispered dangerously close in her ear. He knew she loved him and it pissed him off.  
  
"Don't you touch him!" Hermione said fearfully. Eric was older and Hermione feared for the safety of her best friend and love. She knew what Eric was capable of doing and that he wasn't making idle threats.  
  
"Cooperate and he'll be fine." He said smiling wickedly.  
  
"Fine." She said giving in. He pulled her roughly to him and kissed her forcing his tongue into her mouth. When she didn't respond he squeezed her upper arms making her whimper in pain. She forced herself to kiss back. When he felt her tongue touch his, he loosened his grip on her.  
  
After a long while, Eric finally let go and pulled away. He took her face gently in his hands, making Hermione flinch. He stroked her face with his thumbs.  
  
"Meet me where the lake touches the edge of the forest tomorrow night for some, private time." He said eyeing her again. He lightly kissed her lips again before leaving her standing alone.  
  
Hermione wanted to throw up, but knew it wouldn't help anything. She had made a promise of sorts to keep her secret and Draco safe. Hermione went back to her room and went to bed. *Some great new year* She thought angrily.  
  
Okay-** This means that being and illegal anigamus is majorly bad!! This is serious trouble…well at least I'm making out to be okay?  
  
Please Review!!!!!! 


	4. Draco and Eric

Eric and Draco.  
  
Authors Note: This chapter contains a rape of sorts FYI.  
  
Hermione woke up praying last night had been a bad dream. She slid out of bed and went to the bathroom and looked in her mirror. On her arm were ugly bruises where Eric's hands had griped her. Hermione's eyes filled. *No I am not going to cry…Ista puella nunquam plorat.^* She determinedly thought. *He'll want to keep this secret. His girlfriend would castrate him and so would his parents. They're worse than Draco's where about muggle-borns. * She took a quick bath and got ready and went to breakfast.  
  
If you asked her, she wouldn't be able to tell you a single thing that happened before lunch, she was so worried about her meeting with Eric. Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table. She automatically began filling her plate and ate.  
  
It was early when she finished, so she decided to take a walk to clear her head. She was nearly to the lake when she heard someone calling her name. She tensed up and looked to see who it was. She let go of the breath she was holding. It was her Dragon.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong?" Draco asked. "You looked scared and depressed at breakfast and in the halls. Why?" Draco said frowning. "Hermione? Mya?"  
  
Hermione couldn't help it. She broke down, she didn't know what to do. She slide her arms around him when he embraced her. She finally stopped crying and Draco looked at her worriedly.  
  
"What's wrong? Did someone say something to you last night?" Hermione shook her head. "Did someone do something to you?" Hermione nodded. "Who? Hermione Who?" She shook her head again.   
  
Draco sighed and dropped his arms. "How the Devil can I help you if you wont tell who's doing this to you." Hermione looked at him.  
  
"You can't help me. Not this time, no one can." She whispered.   
  
Draco touched her face gently. She looked at him. Draco searched her eyes for a clue, he found none. He sighed. She looked away. He took her chin between his finger and thumb, forcing her to look at him. Tilting her face towards him. He bent to kiss her softly. Hermione shivered, She leaned up towards him and put one of her hands on his chest. The other she put on the back of his head and brought his lips to hers for another kiss. Hermione opened her mouth giving him access to explore. Draco slid his arms around her and pressed her small frame against him. Hermione gasped at the sudden connection of their bodies. Draco kissed her harder and put a hand on the small of her back and the other on her neck. He finally pulled away to breathe. Hermione whimpered as she felt his body separate from her. She tried to kiss him again, but he resisted.  
  
"We need to get to class." He said shakily. Hermione nodded trembling. Draco turned and left her there wanting more.  
  
She didn't see Draco or Eric again 'til dinner. She was halfway through dessert when she felt two pairs of eyes on her. She looked around to see Eric and Draco staring at her with similar looks of lust. She finished her dessert slowly, dreading what she'd have to do afterwards.  
  
Hermione walked slowly to the doors leading outside. She looked toward the lake and didn't see anyone. *I've got to do this.* She thought. So, swallowing hard, she walked to the lake and waited. After nearly 10 minutes she finally heard footsteps behind. She braced herself as she felt Eric's arms slide around he waist.  
  
"Glad you could make it." He said in her ear. He kissed her hair and turned her in his arms so he was facing him. He ran his hands up and down her back. Hermione tried no to respond, but her body was still aching from Draco's touch. Eric bent and caught her lips in a bruising kiss. She thought of the bruises on her arms and again forced back her pride and kissed him back. Eric smiled against her lips and slid his hand up the back of her shirt to unclasp her bra, Hermione pulled back and tried to push him away.  
  
"Do you want me to leave Draco alone or not?" He yelled. Hermione quit resisting.  
  
"That's what I thought." He growled. He kissed her harshly. He brought his hand around to her breasts. He circled her nipples with his thumbs making them grow hard. Hermione whimpered and shivered against her will. No on had touched her like before. Eric pulled away abruptly and pushed her on the ground.  
  
"Hermione do you know how to pleasure a man?" He asked gently. Hermione looked at him strangely. She shook her head. "Well then I'll have to teach you." He said fumbling with his pants. Hermione's eyes widened. When he had them pulled don enough, he pulled her forward and leaned back.  
  
"Just open you're mouth and instinct will take over." He said hoarsely. Hermione was near tears again when she leaned over him. Obligingly she opened her mouth and took him in. She heard him moan and felt his hand in her hair, pushing her on. She started sucking and licking hearing him moan and feeling him rub her head roughly. She kept on until she heard him cry out and felt his warm seed fill her mouth.  
  
"Swallow." He gasped and she did it. When she finished she started to get up and he pulled her on top of him. He kissed her passionately.  
  
"Tomorrow night, again." He said. He pushed her away and put his pants back on. He left her with her eyes filling with tears by the shores of the lake. 


	5. Hogsmeade

Hogsmeade  
  
Hermione couldn't wait. The trip to Hogsmeade was the next day and Eric had the mumps! So she was free to spend the day as she pleased. Hermione walked in the 3 Broomsticks to see Draco sitting alone brooding. She smiled to herself and walked over to him.  
  
"This seat taken?" She asked half-seriously. They hadn't spoken much since their kiss. Draco looked at her and shook his head. She sat and looked at him.  
  
"Haven't seen much of you lately." She ventured.  
  
"I've been busy." He answered coolly.  
  
"Draco are mad at me?" She asked timidly.  
  
"Why whatever gave you that idea?" He asked icily. Hermione sighed and touched his hand, which he promptly snatched back.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"Why do you think? Where do you sneak off to every night? We never talk anymore!!" He cried angrily.  
  
"I can't tell you and we're talking now." She said calmly.  
  
"Why wont you tell me?" He said curtly.  
  
"I just can't" She said defeated.  
  
"Let's go somewhere else." He said rising. He offered her a hand. She took it and followed him out the door and down the path. He turned down an alleyway. They reached the end and he turned right. There he sat down and motioned to the space to his right. She sat beside him and looked at him.  
  
"Now, we're away from everyone. Tell me what's wrong." He said.  
  
"I told you I ca.." "I won't take no for an answer, Hermione." Draco coldly interrupting her. She looked away. Draco sighed impatiently and took her face in his hands forcing her to look at him.  
  
"Is it a person?" She nodded " A girl?" She shook head. "A boy then?" Again she nodded, she didn't want to lose him. "What house? Gryffindor? Is it Harry?" She shook her head. "Slytherin?". She shook her head no again. "Ravenclaw?" Hermione didn't move. "Our year?" she shook her head. "Older??" Hermione again sat still.  
  
Draco mentally went through the list of boys in Ravenclaw. Then it hit him. "Eric." It wasn't a question. Hermione snapped her head up and froze. *No wonder he's been looking so smug lately* Draco thought.  
  
"I'll take care of it." He said standing.  
  
"No you can't!" She cried standing as well.  
  
"Why not?" He asked frowning.  
  
"Because, He and I, we have a deal." She said beaten. "He doesn't tell my secret and I be with him."  
  
"Your secret?" He asked puzzled.  
  
"I'm an anigamus. I can change into a hawk." She admitted sorry she hadn't told him sooner.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me" He asked  
  
"I didn't want anyone to know. I wanted it to be my secret. You know?" She looked at him and he sat back down and she did too.  
  
"So why not tell Dumbledore and get registered." he asked. *uh oh* Hermione thought  
  
"Well, I would but that…" She swallowed, "It isn't all." Draco took her hand in his  
  
"He won't hur….hur….hurt you if I'm with him." She said near tears. She looked up at him. He had a blank expression.  
  
"Draco? Draco? Dray?" She cried as he stood.   
  
"You don't think I can handle him? I was a Death Eater Damn it!" He yelled angrily.  
  
"Draco please! He scares me!besides he'll get bored eventually!" She rambled. Draco turned to look at her. A mixture of anger and hurt on his face. She walked over and touched his face tenderly.  
  
"I don't want anything to happen to you." She said softly. His eyes ran over her pained face and softened. He stroked her hair gently.  
  
"Nothing will, I'll make sure of it." He said quietly.  
  
"How…." She was cut short by his mouth on hers. He kissed her softly. She closed her eyes. It seemed to go on forever. She made a sound of protest when he pulled away. He kissed her forehead and hugged her to him. She buried her face in his neck.  
  
"How are we gonna get you out of this mess?" He asked mostly to himself. 


	6. Getting Away

Getting Away  
  
It was nearly the end of November before Draco finally figured out where Hermione and Eric met. She refused to tell him no matter how angry he got or how gently he pleaded. It was after dinner one Friday night that Draco decided to execute his plan. He waited until they had both gone. He left with Goyle and Crabbe, only he headed outside instead of going to the common room. He snuck like a thief into the night. He shed his outer robe and stole across the school grounds. He hid behind a tree, waiting for the opportune moment. He watched in silent anger as Eric ran his fingers through Hermione's hair.  
  
"Come on Hermione, let's see what's beneath those robes of yours."  
  
Her grabbed the bottom of her shirt and drew it slowly out of her skirt. He smiled as she grimaced. He slide her outer robe off her shoulders. In one smooth motion, he took her shirt off and left her with nothing but her bra. Licking his lips he ran his hands over the tops of her breasts. Without warning he pushed her down and kissed her roughly. Taking his thumbs he slid them beneath he bra to her breasts and around to unclip her bra.  
  
Before he could, however, he was knocked back ward off his prey. Eric cried out as Draco's foot caught him in the mouth. Hermione grabbed her clothes and tried to cover herself. Eric stood wiping the blood from his mouth.  
  
"What the hell do you think you think you are doing? How dare you interrupt our rendezvous!" Eric yelled angrily.  
  
"Rendezvous? More like rape of you ask me, you bastard!" Draco yelled just as angrily. Hermione looked fearfully back and forth between the to boys.  
  
"She came to me willingly."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Care to put your wizarding skills to a test Malfoy?" Eric said with a sudden a calm. He drew his wand from within his robes.  
  
"My pleasure." Draco replied pulling out his own. Each took aim and shouted a curse almost simultaneously.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
"Rictusempra!!"   
  
Eric screamed as the Cruciatus Curse hit him full force in the stomach. Draco flew backwards and hit a tree, causing him to stop. Hermione screamed and ran over to where Draco lay dazed. Eric was whimpering from where he lay on the ground and Draco was panting from the force with which he hit the tree. Hermione had pulled Draco somewhat into her lap and was caressing his face. Draco was the first to recover and gently pushed himself away from Hermione. He walked to where Eric now sat glaring at him and kicked him squarely in the chest.  
  
"Touch her again and you won't live to see the dawning of the next day." Draco growled. Eric said nothing but merely stood and pushed his way past Draco and headed very quickly to the Castle. Draco walked back to where Hermione had successfully gotten her clothes back on and knelt beside her.  
  
"Are you going to be okay Mya?" Draco asked gently caressing her cheek.  
  
"I don't know." She said in a flat voice. Draco frowned.   
  
"Mya?" He gently tilted her face up to look him in the eyes. They were tear-filled and the sight broke his heart. Cupping her face between her hands he lightly brushed his lips over hers. Hermione whimpered when he pulled away and kept her eyes closed as his thumb gently brushed a silvery tear from her cheek. She sighed as his lips brushed the spot where the tear and been. She turned her head slightly to kiss him gently on the lips. Draco licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth up and he slid his curious tongue into her mouth ;exploring, tasting and taunting as he did.  
  
Hermione moved her hand to his shirt to begin unbuttoning it when Draco stopped her. He pulled back and brushed a few hairs from her face. He shook his head and stood up bringing her with him. She opened her mouth to speak but was silenced when Draco put a finger on her lips.  
  
"No, I won't take advantage of you." He said firmly.  
  
"You won't be."  
  
"Yes I will."  
  
"Draco, I know exactly what I want, and that's you." She said with conviction in her eyes.  
  
"But,"   
  
"Shhh. No buts." She said softly kissing him. He kissed back sincerely hoping this wasn't a mistake. After a long while Hermione pulled back and took his hand. She led him back to the castle to her private room. She murmured   
  
"House elves socks." and opened the door. She too both of his hands in hers and kissed them. Draco freed his hands from her grasp and put them on her hips.  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yes." 


	7. Alone in the Dark

((Lemon Warning!!! This is Rated NC-17))  
  
After hearing this he picked her up and carried her to the bed. Setting her down with a soft kiss, he began to remove her outer robes and shirt, planting feather soft kisses over the newly exposed skin. She moaned as he suckled the skin between her neck and shoulder. She gasped as he bit down, leaving a visible mark. He moved his move over her neck to he throat, down across her collarbone to the tops of her breasts. He grazed his teeth gently over the tender flesh, making Hermione squirm beneath him.  
  
He looked up and saw her staring at him pleading with her eyes. He kissed her lips and she lifted herself slightly so he could reach around and unclasp her bra. Hermione inhaled as she felt the cool air wash itself over her already taught nipples. Draco blew gently on one making her cry out with want. He gently touched the tip of his tongue to it before drawing back teasing her. Hermione grasped his head and pushed him back to her nipple. Draco laughed and freed himself from her grasp.   
  
He pulled himself up over her abdomen so he was straddling her stomach. He murmured a spell and scarves shot out of his wand and onto her wrists, tying her to the bed. Hermione watched wide eyed as he traced his hands down her arms to her breasts and moaned as his thumbs encircled her nipples. Her eyes fluttered as she felt his tongue replace one of his thumbs. He suckled the hard nub and bit down making her cry out. He slid his cold hands over her soft abdomen.  
  
Hermione shivered as his hands found their way to the clasp of her skirt and then as they slid her skirt over her hips and past her feet. He carefully removed her shoes, socks and panties. He cast his gaze over her nude form tenderly. He ran his hands up her legs, over her thighs to her stomach before leaning in and kissing her gently.   
  
Hermione pushed herself up and slid her hands up his shirt and ran them along his smooth chest. She kissed him passionately, breaking only to remove his shirt before kissing him again. She got frustrated with his stubborn belt that refused to come off and nearly cried. Draco shushed her and took her hands in his and kissed them gently. Finally it yielded and soon Draco was free of his offending garments. Hermione took him in with her eyes and hands and then her lips. She ran her hands over his back but stopped suddenly. She traced her fingers over a patch of skin that felt different.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Shhh , it's just a scar." He said kissing her.  
  
"From what?" She said pulling back.  
  
"My father." He said "No more" And with that he pushed her back onto the bed, laying sweet kisses over her chest and abdomen before moving lower.   
  
"Draco, ooooooh" Said she breaking off in a moan as she felt his tongue connect with her budding womanhood. He slid his tongue between her lips eliciting another moan from her. He pulled back out and repeated the motion several more times putting her on the brink of an orgasm. But at the last moment stopped. Hermione cried out in frustration, but was silenced my his mouth over hers. He knelt between her legs and gently spread them further apart. He looked into her eyes asking, no begging for permission to carry on. A simple nod and her pressed his head into her, before slowly pushing himself in. Each time he moved he allowed her time to get used to his size. When finally he was fully inside her he kissed roughly before pulling completely out and throwing himself back in. He repeated the motion several more times before she caught on and began moving with him. She cried as she came violently around him, her walls pressing on him sent him over the edge as well and for long moments he lay panting on top of her.  
  
He pulled his head up only long enough to kiss her before laying his blonde back down. She ran her fingers through his hair and over his back until he was stable enough to pull out of her and lay beside her on the bed. She rolled over on her side and looked at him smiling. He smiled back and leaned over the kiss her forehead. She moved closer to him and snuggled up to his chest as he pulled the covers over the both of them. He lovingly stroked her hair as her breathing evened out and she fell into the first restful sleep in a month. He too soon fell asleep.  
  
Well there you go! Here are my thank you's for Reviewing on my story!!   
  
monkisurf, natyslacks, Crying Sorceress , pudding, Riley26, Kinky Girl,feltons-no.1-dominatrix,gotnomorality, Zirconiatheblue, Annie, darkmoon-on-dragonwings 


	8. Aftermath

Chapter Eight- The Next Day.  
  
Author's Note- thanks Riley26, pudding, natyslacks, Draco's phoenix, and monkisurf for reviewing.  
  
Oh and to Jessica ITS CALLED A FUCKING ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! thank you. :D  
  
Hermione woke up to a warm feeling by her side. Opening her eyes she turned slightly to see Draco lying beside her with his arm draped across her. Smiling, she snuggled into him and gently kissed the tip of his nose. He shifted slightly but did not wake. Moving slightly, she propped herself up on an elbow and using her free arm gently caressed his face and played with his hair, rousing him from sleep.   
  
"Hey you." She said smiling.  
  
"Hey." He answered leaning up to kiss her. She kissed him back as he drew an arm up along hers and her shoulder. Breaking, she laid her head on his chest with an arm around as he played with her hair. Hermione closed her eyes and listened to his beating heart.  
  
"Mya?"  
  
"Hmm" she replied sleepily  
  
"Are you okay?" He said now stroking her back.  
  
"Yes. I am now." She said a little more alertly.  
  
"Good" he said continuing to rub her back. She settled her head more comfortably on his chest and drifted between sleep and awareness. After long while the sun began to rise and poke through the gaps where the curtains didn't cover. Draco patted Hermione's back.  
  
"We need to get up love."  
  
"Don't wanna." Came the grumpy reply. Draco laughed.  
  
"You have to though."  
  
"No I don't." Draco rolled his eyes and began tickling her.  
  
"Draco stop! Stop! Stop!!" Hermione cried between laughs. Draco continued his assault on her sides and stomach forcing her to sit up.  
  
"I surrender! I surrender!" She cried as he rolled on top of her. Finally he stopped and let a red-faced Hermione breathe. He kissed her and slid off her. Standing by the bed he offered her hand which she accepted. He pulled her to him and softly kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. He pulled away and put his forehead to hers.  
  
"Come my Lady we must dress lest we be late for breakfast." He said imperiously. Hermione laughed.  
  
"But of course my Lord." She said curtsying. Draco grinned and began to look for his clothes. Hermione however walked to her wardrobe and began hunting a pair of jeans and shirt.  
  
"Where's my shirt?" Draco called. Hermione laughed.  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"Insufferable Gryffindor."  
  
"Silly Slytherin" Hermione dressed and sat on her bed watching her lover look for his shirt.  
  
"Arggh!!" He cried. Hermione laughed and fell off the bed.  
  
"Shouldn't have laughed at a Slytherin." Which only served to make her laugh more.  
  
"I'll teach you to laugh at me!" He cried, still shirtless, and yanked her to her feet. He crushed her against him and began assaulting her mouth with rough kisses. Hermione moaned and ran her hands along his bare chest. When at last they broke for air, Draco asked  
  
"Learn your lesson?"  
  
"Not quite, you need to better your teaching strategies, I think." Hermione said breathily. Draco again captured her mouth and slid a hand up the front of her shirt. Hermione moaned as his fingers traced paths over her stomach and to her breasts. He encircled each nipple with thumb make it grow hard. Hermione pressed herself against as best she could before he abruptly drew back, leaving her wanting more.  
  
"Always leave them wanting more." He said cheekily. Upon spying his shirt he pulled it over his head and kissed her chastely on the cheek before heading out the door for a much needed cold shower. 


	9. A Storm Is Brewing

Chapter Nine.  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a 'coons age but yeah. On to the story!!!  
  
Draco's POV  
  
After getting his much needed cold shower Draco headed to the Great Hall to face whatever may await him. Hermione was already there giving him a mock glare as he walked in. He grinned at her and waved. He took his usual seat between Goyle and Crabbe and looked around. *This is strange.* He thought *Surely Eric would have done something?* He looked around puzzled and saw Eric wasn't even at breakfast. He glanced at Hermione and when he caught her eyes she shrugged. *This cannot be good* He thought taking a piece of toast. He chewed thoughtfully scanning the room for any sign of anything unusual. Finding none he relaxed oh maybe a centimeter. Being a Death Eater had taught him to be wary of any situation. Hermione however didn't look worried she was laughing and carrying on with Lavender and Parvarti, something she hadn't done in months.  
  
Draco smiled knowing he had made her happy, which made him happy. Then he saw something that didn't make him happy. Eric strode through the Great Hall like a peacock looking for a mate. Draco fixed his eyes on the older boy. Eric had a smirk on his face that could only mean trouble. Draco swallowed with difficulty as Eric gaze swept across the hall and to Hermione. Fury filled as he smile sadistically and began eating. Draco glared the supposedly happy Ravenclaw. He finished his breakfast and stood. Hermione, who had been watching him the entire time since Eric came in, stood as well and bade farewell to her friends. She followed Draco out of the Hall and into a hallway where he slammed his fist into the wall.  
  
"Draco!" She cried in shock.  
  
"He's up to something Hermione, I know it!" He said pacing.  
  
"I thought you weren't afraid of him?" Hermione said quietly scared.  
  
"I'm not afraid for myself yes, but with you," He paused and looked away "it's different."  
  
Hermione didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. Draco sighed and looked at her. He cupped her face with his hand and ran his thumb along her chin. He pulled her into his arms and stroked her back as she pressed her face against his chest. He lay his head on her and rocked her gently.  
  
"I promise I won't let him hurt you again."  
  
"I know you won't."  
  
Eric's POV.  
  
Eric had gone back to the Ravenclaw common room defeated but not without a plan. He would make her pay. Make them both pay. He began formulating a plan. He would destroy both of them in one hard blow. He knew he couldn't do it alone but he knew there were those who would willingly help him. He would need to get on the inside and he knew just how to do it.  
  
Eric went downstairs and found the closet girl and took her up to his room. After he was done with her he fell into a deep restful sleep. He would have his revenge.  
  
Eric awoke the next morning to find the slut still in bed with him. After roughly throwing her out he took a shower going over the plan again in his head. He grinned as he brushed his teeth and dressed. He pulled on his robes and walked into the Great Hall with a self-satisfied smirk on his handsome features. He sit down at his table and cast a gaze over Hermione's slender form. He was well aware of Draco's eyes following his every move and chose to ignore it. He ate his breakfast chatting amiably with his fellow Ravenclaws. He watched in wicked humor as Draco stormed out of the Hall with Hermione on his tail. He smiled into his orange thinking of things to come.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
*Look at her* Harry though disgustedly. *Smiling and laughing with her fellow Gryffindor sluts* Harry had hated Hermione since their last year. *Stupid bitch might as well have held the wand herself! How dare she say it was an "accident". Her birth was an accident. If it hadn't been for her Ron would still be here by his side, alive,* Harry though maliciously. He slammed his juice down spilling a bit.  
  
"You okay there Harry?" Seamus asked concerned.  
  
"Fine, mate." Harry answered forcing a smile. Inside he was still brooding. *I'll make her pay for what happened. It's her fault all her fault.* Harry thought this last part over and over like a mantra. He scarfed his breakfast down and sat glaring at Hermione. * She's probably fucking Draco.* He thought disgusted. *How could she choose a Slytherin over her own house? Much less Malfoy.* He thought angrily. He watched her talk and laugh with her friends and occasionally glance at Malfoy. His anger surged to new heights. Suddenly Hermione stopped smiling. He look to see who had walked in. Some Ravenclaw Aaron? Eros?, well whoever he was Hermione wasn't taking well to him.  
  
Harry's eyes followed this Ravenclaw and watched as he cast a look over Hermione. Harry suddenly had the perfect idea of how to make Hermione pay for Ron's death. He grinned to himself. He suddenly wasn't so angry. He watched in cruel pleasure as Draco stalked out of the Hall followed by his ex-best friend.  
  
Amidst all this one professor saw it all.  
  
Hey guys sorry it was so short but I'm having blockage and that's all I could think of. I'll try to make the next longer. Thanks reviewers!!! *hugs all* 


	10. A Plot Revealed

Plot Revealed  
  
~A Few Days Later~  
  
Eric walked down the hall from the Dungeons most pleased. Wonder Boy had come to him. Who'd have thought? Eric smirked as he remembered the conversation.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Eric?" Harry called. He hoped that was his name. Luck appeared to be on his side.  
  
"What Potter?" Eric had answered half-interestedly.  
  
"I need your help." Harry said.  
  
"With what?" Eric answers, knowing the answer.  
  
"Draco and Hermione." Eric smirks  
  
  
  
"What do you have in mind?  
  
"We need to go someplace more private. Anyone can hear us in the hall."  
  
"True. Lead on." Harry had lead Eric to the "Room of Necessity" as he had called it, where a table, parchment and two chairs had appeared.  
  
Harry had begun to go over everything he had though of in the past few days. Eric had made his own points and soon the boys had list of "To do's." They departed after discussing their game plan and agreeing to meet in a weeks time after phase had been completed.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Eric grinned coldly as he spotted the doomed couple sitting together on a bench outside. Harry had already set phase one in motion: Break Hermione.  
  
Hey guys!! I'm sorry it was so short but I'm still having problems writing this particular fic. Thanks for your patience and I'll try to have the next chapter up in a few days.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Natyslacks- Because you reviewed AND hugged me lol :D Plus you are usually the first to review on a new chapter *tear*  
  
Cherish Rose-Thanks so much for your encouragement it helps and makes me wanna write more.  
  
alyssa-Farrell- I'm so happy you like it and I don't start something unless I intent to finish so don't be sad!!!  
  
Pudding- you're mean lol j/k  
  
Apollonia2- I'm a great lover of lemons too!! And I hope this chapter answers your question. Eric doesn't like Draco because Draco has the one thing Eric never will :Hermione's love.  
  
New Chapter coming soon to a theater near you!  
  
Nope sorry just kidding folks!!! 


	11. Heart Broken

Broken Hearted  
  
Hey guys sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, but I hope you'll like it!! I'm giving a more in-depth look into Draco's world in some of this!!! Love you guys!!  
  
Hermione's screams echoed through the halls of Hogwarts. She looked around her room aghast. Her bedroom had been ripped apart, top to bottom. Her clothes were stained with ink and many were shredded as were her bedclothes. Her eyes filled with tears to see all of her valuables smashed, pictures that had been torn in two. Hermione sank to her knees sobbing, heartbroken. She pulled her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth. It was only then did she hear the faint dripping coming from her bathroom. Horror and fear gripped her and forced her to rise. She walked slowly to her bathroom door and pushed it open. She flicked on the light and screamed at what she saw. Falling in a dead faint, she hit the carpeted floor with a soft thud.  
  
Harry and Eric exchanged satisfied smirks and went their separate ways down the hall. A pang of guilt hit Harry as he reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady. Gryffindors were supposed to be loyal and honorable, his conscience screamed. He pushed the though away telling himself she had brought it on herself, that it was her fault. He cleared his mind and sat down to begin on his very neglected homework.  
  
Eric followed the hall to the grounds outside for some much needed fresh air. His mind kept replaying everything he and Harry had devised. He held no regret for what he had done. It wasn't in his character to feel such things. He sat on a nearby bench and put his feet up, so he was stretched out. He closed his eyes feeling the coolness of the setting sun caress his trim form. He sighed contentedly, thinking of the things to come.  
  
Draco wandered the halls of Hogwarts looking for nothing or no one in particular. He was thinking about Hermione. Hermione and their relationship. He was thinking she might possibly be the only woman he'd ever loved, besides his mother. In his mind, he was comparing the two. Both were ,or had been, kind, loving wonderful creatures who lit up his dark life. He smirked to think how almost no one had known his mother. Away from his father she had been warm and caring, not obsessed with wealth and family title. No it had all been an act. An act to cover up and protect herself. Draco knew his mother had never loved his father, she'd told him that.  
  
Yet, she'd loved Draco. She had coddled and spoiled her beloved son. She'd cried rivers of tears for him when his father would beat him. It was she would had soothed away his fears when he was a child and his father screamed horrors at him that would have made a grown man cry for his mother. It was Narcissa Malfoy who had gotten on her knees and begged Lucuis not to make Draco become a Death Eater.  
  
Unbidden tears came to his eyes as he remembered how badly his father had hit her. Hit her with fists and spells and left her a heap on the floor. Draco had hidden in the shadows until his father had gone. He'd gathered her up in his arms as she had done so many times before. He had seen to it she was doctored and put to bed by Daisy the house elf. He'd lain by her side until she was asleep, before he went to receive his Dark Mark.  
  
Tears leaked down his pale face remembering how she'd died in his arm in the last battle. She had shed not a tear, but held on to what little pride she had and looke don her son with love and adoration as life slipped away from her. Her parting words of I'll be watching over you still haunted his dreams. Surely she'd been watching over him and had sent him his angel, his Hermione o him. He believed it with all his heart and soul. He'd lost one angel only to gain another. He sighed ad wiped away his tears to go and find her. He needed to feel her in his arms, to hold and kiss her. He took comfort in knowing she would be there for him.  
  
He took off down the hallway, taking a shortcut here and there until he reached her doorway. He spoke the password and walked in. He cried out in anger at what he saw. The room had been torn apart. Anger and malice blinded him as the knowledge of who had done this hit him: Eric would pay.  
  
A light to his left caught his eye. He saw a frail figure lying lifelessly in the doorway. Terror struck him as he flew to the doorway an scooped up the unconscious form of Hermione. Tears slid down his face as he frantically tried to rouse her. Her eyes fluttered and half-opened. Draco let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.  
  
"I was so worried you were dead." He said in a strangled voice. He kissed her softly and caught sight of the horror hanging from the ceiling. He quickly looked to his lover, who was still recovering and surmising what had happened he lifted her and carried her away to his own rooms. 


	12. Another Player Is Added To The Game

Hey guys!!! Thanks for all of your reviews, I'd forgotten how nice it was!!! Anyways this chapter is short but I'm gonna post the next one just as soon as I type it . Next two aren't lemons but the 14th chapter I think is a lemon just for all you lemon lovers!!!! Lol if it offends you then skip over it!! Love to all of you guys!!!  
  
Another Player Is Added To The Game  
  
Hermione awoke in an unfamiliar room. She couldn't remember how she'd gotten there or why. She tried to sit up when two firm hands gently pressed her back onto the soft sheets. She moved her head to her right and found herself gazing into Draco's azure eyes. Her brow crinkled with thought, before she burst into tears. Draco had her lifted and in his arms a split-second later.  
  
"Crookshanks……" She whimpered  
  
"Shhhh…." Draco soothed.  
  
The horrible scene flashed again and again before her eyes. Crookshanks, her beloved cat was dead. Tortured, mutilated and hung from the ceiling by his tail with his throat slashed, yes he was dead. If that wasn't enough , the word 'BEWARE' had been etched on the wall in his own blood.  
  
Hermione cried for her cherished cat. She'd miss his comforting company. She'd miss brushing him, petting him, grooming him, everything. She couldn't get his bloodied image out of her head. The beautiful orange fur they'd kept so well groomed had been burned off in places. The delicate feet and toes were missing in places as was half his tail. His mouth was stained with blood, showing he'd fought back. Fought back and lost.  
  
Draco held and whispered loving things into her ears. While she sobbed he stroked her back comfortingly and kissed her forehead and her hair. She cried herself to sleep and Draco slid her jeans off her, so she was left with a shirt, and put her beneath the satin sheets. He pulled the hair from her face. She still looked like his angel.  
  
A knock on his door brought him out of his reverie. He drew his wand and walked cautiously to the door. He put his eye to the keyhole and saw black. Black and familiar black shoes. Puzzled out of his mind he opened the door and stood back.  
  
"Professor Snape?" He asked gazing at the Potion's Master quizzically.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I take it Mrs. Granger is here with you now." Professor Snape said quietly.  
  
"Yes she is and indisposed at the moment."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, please do not play games with me. I have been watching yours and Ms. Granger's actions as well of those as Mr. Potter and Mr. Nightwing." He paused here, as Draco led him to a small table near the door. They sat and Snape began again.  
  
"As I said, I've been watching your movements and it has come to my attention that this has gone far enough. As one of my house I am entitled to protect you, but I need to know everything that has happened in order to do so."  
  
Snape's eyes darkened with concern at a whimper coming from the bed. Hermione's nightmare shook her small frame and Draco went and put his arms over her shaking body. A few minutes later she was peacefully sleeping, almost. Draco moved silently back to the table where Snape sat waiting patiently. Draco sat, without looking at him in the eyes, He kept his eyes on the wall as he related the experiences of the past couple of months to his mentor.  
  
~A Few Hours Later ~  
  
Professor Snape let out his breath and sat back. He closed his eyes and quickly ran over everything again. *Eric raped Hermione after blackmailing her. Draco intervened and now Eric has plotted revenge. More than likely it was he who tore Hermione's room to pieces and killed her cat.* Snape opened his eyes and gazed at his student who was looking intently at him.  
  
"This is far more serious than I thought. I must inform Dumbledore at once. You needn't fear, we'll take care of this. By the way you both have leave from your classes." Snape said with a reassuring nod. Draco nodded back and walked him to the door. Snape and Dumbledore would help, would make it all right. So why wasn't he convinced. 


	13. Between Insects And Angels

Hey guys! I'm back! I don't own anything in the HP world y'all know that. Sorry it took me forever but I've been lazy for the past what months? Sheesh Anyways ON TO THE STORY! Lol  
  
Between Insects and Angels  
  
Draco dressed for bed and crawled in beside Hermione. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer, he prepared himself for a new day.  
  
Elsewhere in the castle, Eric and Harry met in a long forgotten corner.  
  
"Phase one was a success I take it? Considering her screams were heard throughout the castle." Eric said chuckling sadistically.  
  
"Yes. Everything was planned perfectly. The death of her bloody cat was a stroke of genius Eric! I never would have thought of that."  
  
"Please the only thing she loves more than that cat is Draco and she'll soon think he's dead as well."  
  
Harry nodded then asked "Eric, how'd you get the password?"  
  
Eric sighed annoyed. The Boy Wonder wasn't all that he was cracked up to be, ignorant boy.  
  
"House elves will tell you anything you want to know if they trust you. All I had to do was tell that big-mouthed Dobby I was doing something special for Hermione for helping me on my last Herbology test and he told everything I needed to know."  
  
Harry was a but put-out that his friend had been used, but it was for a good cause wasn't it? He nodded anyways and looked down the hall to see if anyone might be coming and accidentally hear them.  
  
"Harry, we can't do anything else before Christmas."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Snape may be onto us. I saw him going into Malfoy's room. You have an alibi right?"  
  
"Yeah Ginny said she'd cover for me…..do you really think we'll get caught?  
  
"No. Innocent until proven guilty. There's no proof." Eric said looking Harry in the eyes.  
  
Harry never faltered on the outside. Inside he was worried. He'd lost the moon stone Hermione had given him for his birthday last year and he couldn't remember where he might have left it. He had it before he destroyed her room but not after. He wouldn't tell Eric of course. He'd kill him.  
  
"Eric what if they use Veritaserum?" Harry asked starting to panic.  
  
"It's not legal anymore. The Ministry banned it after Voldemort fell you know that. If they try we can get them sent to Azkaban. Besides it can be avoided I've done it and you can too." Eric said firmly.  
  
Harry breathed a bit easier and relaxed a hair. A sound down the hall made him look quickly. He listened hard for the sound of footsteps but they never came.  
  
"When do you plan on striking again?" Harry asked breaking the silence.  
  
"The Yule Ball. The entire school is going this time and it will be easy to slip away."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement, thankful it would be awhile before he would have to hurt his once best friend again. Eric glanced at his watch.  
  
"Come on. Filch will be checking down here in a few minutes. Go left down the hall and follow it to the Gargoyle with one wing and go right. You'll know where to go from there."  
  
Harry nodded before heading down the hallway. Eric sighed narrowing his eyes before heading to his own dorm.   
  
Albus Dumbledore sat back. He looked every bit of his one hundred seven years. His normally twinkling blue eyes were veiled in disbelief and pain. He took off his half-moon glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Would he never get any peace? Yes, when you're dead. The thought came unbidden.  
  
He sighed a heavy sigh as he picked up his glasses, cleaned them and put them back on his long nose. He sat in silence gazing at the fire. Finally he turned his troubled gaze back to the professor in front of him.  
  
"You know this for a fact Severus?"  
  
"Yes Headmaster. Malfoy told me everything."  
  
"And you trust his word."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Albus sighed again. The thought of Ms. Granger being treated so shamefully was unbearable.  
  
"Have you spoken with her?" Albus asked, no need to mention whom.  
  
"No. She was asleep at the time and I felt no need to raise her and remind her of what happened. Especially after her cat."  
  
"You say you went to her rooms and found everything to be as Draco had said?"  
  
"Yes I also ordered the house elves not to touch it until you'd had a chance to inspect it.  
  
Albus nodded, though he knew seeing didn't mean believing this time. He'd known Severus far too long to know he was not one to lie about such things. He knew too, that Severus would know when he was being deceived.  
  
"This boy, Eric, you believe he is behind this?"  
  
"Of course. Who else would be vile enough to do such things? He hates them both."  
  
"I see, I see. The oldest story in history. Eric wants most that which he cannot have. Perhaps in time he will give up on Ms. Granger."  
  
Snape nodded skeptically.  
  
"As to the present though, what are we to do? Surely you will not allow this to go unmarked?"  
  
"Since we have no proof he did this we cannot make allegations and push him."  
  
"Then we should question him. I know in my heart he did this."  
  
"But without proof we have no ground on which to accuse him."  
  
"Veritaserum will give us proof enough."  
  
"It's illegal now Severus. We would need permission from the Ministry and they're too cocky these days you know that."  
  
Snape snorted in disgust. It was no secret he had no love for the Ministry and it's doings. He preferred doing things his own way.  
  
"Very well. When should I begin this Inquisition?"  
  
"Tomorrow. As soon as classes are over, call him to your office. Question him only. I want no action taken until I have heard your report."  
  
Snape nodded and stood, already he was forming his plan.  
  
"As you wish headmaster." Snape said a bit tartly and went his way. Albus frowned after him, not sure he had made the best decision.  
  
In the Gryffindor Tower, Ginny Weasly lay awake thinking. She was getting restless waiting for Harry to come back. When he'd asked her to cover for him, she hadn't thought it would be so long. He was definitely going to owe her. She smiled thinking of different "payments". A noise to her back caused her to sit up from where she lay stretched out on a couch by the fire.  
  
"Harry?" she called, a bit uncertain.  
  
"Ginny? Why are you up so late?" Harry answered stepping into the light.  
  
"Waiting for you of course." She said smiling seductively. He smiled back, leaning over to kiss her soft lips. She held his kiss a moment before withdrawing.  
  
"Where were you that kept you out so long?" She asked eyes narrowing in suspicion. Harry sighed, having a jealous girlfriend could be tiring.  
  
"I had some thing to work out. People to talk to." He answered evasively. Ginny's chocolate eyes glowed in anger. She refused to be evaded.  
  
"What things? What people?" Harry what is going on?" Harry grew impatient and again captured her mouth in a searing kiss. It lasted an eternity. Harry lifted her easily into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to his room and Ginny's questions died.  
  
Hermione woke up with a start. She sat up dazed and disoriented. She looked bleary eyed around the room remembering where she was. A clock on the wall read 4 am. She groaned to think she had class in a few hours. Maybe Madam Pomfrey will write me an excuse. She thought. She yawned and looked to her left and saw Draco sleeping peacefully. He was on his side and his hair was splayed across his face making him seems angelic.  
  
She smiled softly and stroked the silky locks emanating a sigh from his lips. She leaned over and tenderly kissed him. He shifted slightly but didn't seem to wake. She slid out of bed to go in search of his bathroom. Finding it, she took care of business and slid beneath the covers to find Draco awake. He held out his arms and she eagerly cuddled up to him nestling her head on his chest. He lightly stroked her arm saying,  
  
"I had the most wonderful dream…."  
  
"Hmmm?" Hermione said relaxing at his touch.  
  
"I dreamt an angel kissed me and when I opened my eyes she was gone." At this he squeezed her hand and pressed his lips to her hair. Hermione smiled sleepily.  
  
"Even angels need to use the bathroom."   
  
Draco laughed and twisted so he could look her in the eye.  
  
"You're so funny." He said kissing her nose. She smiled and moved her hand to caress his cheek and then his hair. She slowly slipped back into slumber wrapped in Draco's protective embrace with her head on his shoulder. He kissed her closed eyes and let himself fall into a well of black. 


	14. The Art Of Loving

Wee! Two Chapters at once! Aren't I so nice? Lol  
  
Smut Warning  
  
This chapter is endless smut over and over. I'm bored lol.  
  
The Art of Loving  
  
Daylight crept through the heavily draped windows to cast a glow on the two sleeping forms below it. Hermione groaned and turned away from the offending light only to collide with Draco's shoulder. She swore under her breath and sat up. Draco who had woken up only seconds before laughed at her. She hit his arm in mock anger and threw her legs over the side of the bed. She stretched and stood, walking to the bathroom.   
  
Draco watched her, recalling her earlier comment about angels needing to use the bathroom. He grinned slyly thinking if angels needed to use the bathroom they needed showers as well. He knocked on the door and walked in Hermione was running her fingers through her hair and turned to him.  
  
"I didn't say come in." She protested.  
  
"You didn't say not too either." He retaliated. He then proceeded to do his business.  
  
"Draco!' Hermione exclaimed, shaking her head.  
  
"What?" He said finishing and starting the shower.  
  
"Nothing." sigh "Boys." She muttered and started to leave. Draco caught her by the arm.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked inclining his head.  
  
"Back to bed." She answered. Draco shook his head and put a hand on either of her arms and pulled her closer. He kissed her quickly.  
  
"I don't think you want to do that Mya."  
  
"Oh? And why not?" She asked haughtily. Draco smirked but didn't answer. At least not verbally. His hands slid down her sides to the hem of her top.  
  
"Oh, plan on making it worth my while?"  
  
Draco grabbed her and pulled her against him. He moved her legs to let her feel how she affected him. He ran his tonuge across her lips seeking entrance. She gladly opened her mouth to let him explore. He pressed her closer feeling her nipple harden into small pebbles against his bare chest. He groaned as he felt his pajama pants constrict painfully. Hermione took the initiative and loosened the ties and grasped him. He responded immediately to her touch, moaning and straining against her hand.  
  
She ran her hands up and down his length, teasing him. She altered between squeezing and rubbing. She ran her thumb around the edge of his head feeling drops run down her fingers. She brought her fingers to her mouth and licked the pearly drops. She pulled away and back off from him.  
  
Draco growled and shoved her into the wall behind them. He slid his hands to her top and ripped it off and pushed her pants down. He lifted her and entered her straight away. No time for pleasure as he pounded relentlessly into her over and over. He ignored her pleas to slow down. He felt her shudder violently around him before he reaced his own climax. They both slid down the wall shaking. He knew he'd hurt her.  
  
He left her and gathered her in his arms. He kissed her lips gently. He stretched her out on the plush floor. He hovered above her. She looked up at him. He bent down and kissed her lips but quickly moved. He traced a trail from her lips to her the junction of skin between her neck and shoulder. She trembled in anticipation shutting her eyes tight.  
  
He licked, bite and sucked at the yielding flesh. He made his was to her right breast. He kissed slow circles around the hardened flesh before drawing on it gently at first. He ran his tongue his peak and bit down slightly causing her to cry out and clutch at him. He smiled against her skin before kissing his way to her other breast and giving it equal attention.  
  
He moved back to her mouth and kissed her deeply. He shoved his tongue into he moist cave while his hand traveled down ward. He brushed his fingers over her abdomen feeling the muscles contract. He slid down to her thick curls and made lazy strokes causing her to squirm. He moved on finger down her thigh and up again repeating the motion on her other.  
  
He broke the kiss and gazed wickedly at her. He raised up and placed either of his hands on her thighs and begin massaging the delicate skin. Hermione closed her eyes and began panting. He moved down her legs to her calves and back up. He moved just inside her thighs and rubbed the skin just next to her womanhood. She jerked and gasped.  
  
"Draco please!" She cried.   
  
He kissed her neck and bit down making her gasp again. He brushed his thumbs over her outer lips rubbing gently. He bent over to kiss her again and moved down her chest over to her stomach. He moved his thumbs to her inner lips and rubbed them softly as he dipped his tongue into her navel. She jerked up against him crying out. He slid a finger just inside her and pulled out. His lips moved downward and licked a path through her curls inserting his finger again and exploring her. He removed his finger and lifted his head.  
  
"Are you sure about this Mya?" He asked tauntingly.  
  
"Draco please! Please!" She called shoving his head down. He laughed and kissed her inner thighs. He licked around her clitoris before dipping his tongue in mimicking his earlier minstrations with his finger. He felt her walls contract against his tongue as she came again. He cleaned her out and lay on top of her kissing her passionately.  
  
She could taste herself as he kissed her. He raised up kneeling on the floor bringing her with him. She slid on top of him and guided him inside her. He grinded against her and she wrapped her legs around him feeling him molding with her. He rocked against her faster and faster until they exploded against each other.  
  
She lay her head on his shoulder for support ,breathing raggedly. Draco held her against him and for long moments they sat there.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione asked still out of breath.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"The shower's still running."  
  
Draco grinned and picked her up with her still wrapped around him. He set her on her feet and reached for the soap. He lathered a cloth up and washed her gently taking extra care to be gentle around her womanhood and her breasts. He dropped to his knees and washed her legs tenderly and kissed the tops of her thighs. She sighed contentedly and took the washcloth from him.   
  
She washed him with the care he'd given her kissing him here and there. He shut off the water and warpped her in a towel before wrapping one around his own waist. Picking her up he carried her and deposited her on the bed. She lay back and held her arms out to him. He came into them eagerly. She rolled him over onto his back. She kissed him lightly.  
  
"My turn." She said lustily.   
  
She ran her tongue and lips over his chest. She bit down on his stomach drawing on the wound. He moaned and shifted beneath her. She knelt and took his length into her hand. Slowly she took him in her mouth. She closed her lips around him and moved up and down him alternating between sucking and licking. She reached and grasped his sac squeezing it making him cry out in ecstasy. She took him deeper in her throat and squeezed again getting the desired effect. He came into her mouth with his salty seed. She drank from him and climb atop him. He grasped her hips and helped her guide himself inside her. She rocked her hips against him arching her back and throwing back her head. She increased her speed making his eyes roll abck into his head. She bent over and kissed him feeling that she wouldn't be able to last long.  
  
Draco couldn't take it. He flipped her onto her back and drove himself roughly inside her crushing his lips to hers. He pushed her thighs as far as they would go and pushed himself in to the hilt and pulled out repeating the motion. They cried out as they came together.  
  
Hermione panted for breath as Draco slid out of her and collapsed next to her. He slid her under the covers following. He cradled her to him and they passed out dreaming of each other. 


End file.
